mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Snowman
is a member of , a rival gang of the Midnight Crew. She was originally the Black Queen from the trolls' game session, but was exiled to Alternia and took the title of . She is the only female (as well carapace) member of , and is one of the three members whose name is not printed entirely in green. The "o'" is printed in black (which makes the "'o" look like an 8 Ball itself). Her weapon is her cigarette holder, the innocuous double of a black-and-white lance. She's named after the slang term for pocket 8's in the game poker, due to the similarity in shape between a snowman and the number '8'. Furthermore, her name seems ironic as her black carapace is unique among and a Snowman is usually white. Biography As the Black Queen Like all other session’s Black Queen, she was the ruler of the Derse kingdom. She, however, refused to wear her Ring of Orbs Twelvefold because it would give her the attributes of the Genesis Frog, which is considered a vile creature in Dersite society. Aradia had prototyped the head of the frog temple, saying it was . Assuming that nobody would be aware of the parting from her source of power, she had no concerns about the decision. She was however proven wrong, as the Courtyard Droll had been observing her and promptly informed Jack Noir about her current weakness. Jack, motivated by his hatred for the Queen, which seems to be another constant of the game, passed this information on to Karkat Vantas and formed an alliance with him. This enabled the Red Team to easily dethrone and exile her. Some time prior to her exiling she acquired the Flarp manuals of Terezi, Vriska, Aradia, and Tavros, as well as the ~ATH manual of Karkat through her agents. She combined the codes in the manuals with Vriska's Magic Cue Ball and Lil Cal to create through ectobiology. As an Exile At the former location of Kanaya's hive, discovered her command station at an unknown point in time after joining . She is Vriska's exile, but switched to primarily working with Terezi after Vriska proved to be . Presumably, she can control the other Trolls, but was uninterested in anyone but Terezi and Vriska (The former Team Scourge). She advised them with the intent of attacking Derse in order to have Jack Noir exiled as revenge, and probably also part of the plans of and/or . Semi-ironically, one of the things she has ordered Terezi to do as part of this particular Weird Plot and Time Shit was to preemptively steal, and then destroy her Ring of Orbs before it could be stolen by Jack Noir. As a member of While wandering the ruins of Alternia, the Quasiroyal was approached by , who presumably recruited her into , giving her the powers and identity of . In the Midnight Crew intermission, Snowman appears while Spades is exploring an alternate timeline. For Spades, killing her is "out of the question," as her death will result in the destruction of the universe. Being fully aware of this she abuses it and stabs Spades in the eye with her cigarette holder. Awesome deeds done she promptly disappears again. After Spades pries open the vault, suddenly appears again, shoots his key, and rips off one of his arms in an attempt to prevent him from using his barcode tattoo to enter the spade door in the vault. She then locks Spades inside and disappears from view. Having seen Slick's death (using a similar method to the Seer of Mind), she appears in 's house to prevent said death by killing . They then proceed to have a passionate hate snog until proceeds to auspisticize between the two. shoos Snowman away and gives Spades Slick a good what-for that - Slick is to kill , not kiss her. Slick and Snowman finally have a showdown during the events of the Critical Moment: Slick, armed with 's pistol, kills her, and destroys the trolls' universe in turn. She welcomes his attack, knowing that this has been the purpose she signed up for when joining , and taking pleasure in the fact that her demise will result in the death of a Genesis Frog, the creature all Dersites loathe. This series of events was one of two requirements for The Tumor's detonation as orchestrated by , concurrent with the Red Miles ravaging the human's universe. At the same time, her death and the consequent destruction of the Alternian universe contributed to the arrival of . Abilities 's lifespan is directly tied to that of the Alternian Genesis Frog. This has made her, quite literally, the Alternian universe. She can still be , but doing so would mean the end for the trolls' universe, giving her an ultimate deterrent. According to Andrew's Tumblr post, this ability was bestowed upon her by when she joined . The specifics of the process are unknown, but it made her blood blue, the color representing the Alternian universe. Incidentally, it is also the color of the liquid contained inside magic 8 balls. This may be related to her number, as the 8-ball must be pocketed last in Eight Ball Pool. If it is pocketed earlier, the player who pocketed it loses. Beyond these powers she is also an adept fighter capable of using both firearms and her lance. Her secondary weapon is her whip, the "Black Inches", which is said to have caused more than a few "Red Cheeks". When it comes to the finer aspects of life she likes to play haunting tunes on her electronic violin (preferably in her fancy Three in the morning dress). also could teleport around Alternia and its moons by disappearing and reappearing elsewhere. It is unknown whether she could see her linked universe's timelines or knew about Spades Slick's supposed death from another method. Trivia * 's charge, Vriska Serket, uses dice - the same weapon Hearts Boxcars uses in Problem Sleuth. Inversely, Tavros Nitram, Hearts Boxcars' charge, uses a lance. **Vriska has a habit of breaking magic 8 balls - aside from the items having a clear connection to , breaking them may have foreshadowed her death. * can be seen on the "Seven of Swords" card with Spades Slick, on the "Two of Swords" card with Spades Slick and Doc Scratch, and on the "Queen of Swords" by herself in the Homestuck Tarot card deck. *The commands refer to as the . While this is in clear reference to her position on , it also seems to imply the A2 session had at least three other exiles besides herself and the Midnight Crew. **Vriska also happened to be the 8th troll to enter The Medium. }} Category:Homestuck characters Category:Carapacians